


But Then I Got High

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Castiel gets high, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Public Nudity, Top Castiel, pot smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 18:57:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13723947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: Castiel finds his husband's old weed stash while cleaning out the garage.





	But Then I Got High

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Destiel Morning Porn Club

Cas had finally had enough of his husband’s unbelievably messy habits. He’d asked Dean to straighten up things in the garage for almost six months. Finally, he couldn’t take the clutter in the garage another weekend.

“You go do the grocery shopping, Dean. I’m going to tackle this garage. I can’t believe you can find anything in here.” Cas held out a grocery list.

Dean had the good sense to look ashamed, at least. He took the list and headed out, leaving a sighing Cas standing in the middle of garage, looking around and wondering where to start.

Cas began to go over the shelves, taking out all the things, looking them over and then throwing them away or putting them back in a more orderly manner. It was dusty work and he sneezed a lot.

Then, he reached behind a box of papers and came up with a small, wooden box that had a flower design painted on the lid. He opened it and grinned.

Inside was a small amount of what was obviously pot, and a small pipe. Cas took out the pipe, gave it about a minute’s thought and then ran to find a lighter.

When the first bowl was gone, Cas kicked back and loaded it again. 

Dean was in the line to check out at the grocery store when his phone rang. He grinned when the display said ‘your husband’ and he rushed to answer it. The first thing he heard was In A Gadda Da Vida in playing the background.

“Cas?”

“Yes, Dean?” He sounded very odd. “Can I help you?”

“Uh, you called me. Is everything okay?”

“Oh yes,” Cas said in a sort of far away voice, “everything is super.”

Dean was a little worried. “What’s up, Cas?”

“We need ice cream. And chips. Oh! And pizza rolls!”

“Okay, and why do we need those things, Cas?”   
Cas chuckled. “I’m very stoned, Dean.”

Dean couldn’t believe his ears. “Stoned? Where did you get stoned?  _ How _ did you get stoned?”

Cas sighed. “I was cleaning out the garage, and found some weed stashed in a container. It must have been yours. Anyway, I smoked it.”

Now Dean was amused. “Have you ever smoked weed before, babe?”

“Nope, but I like the way it makes me feel very much.”

There was a slight pause. “I’m naked.”

Dean grinned, “Oh, are you now?”

“Yes, and my dick is very hard. It wants to be in your ass right now.”

Dean felt his own cock twitch. “Uh, yeah, I’d like that too. I’ll be home in about ten minutes. You think you can hold on that long?”

Cas was obviously smiling. “Oh yes, I can. I’m dancing. Oh hello, Mrs. Fergus!”

Dean almost swallowed his tongue. “Cas, why are you talking to our neighbor?”

“She’s walking that little yappy mutt of hers, I just waved at her.”

Dean was at last at the cashier and was frantically, putting things on the conveyor.

"Cas, where are you?”

“I’m in the living room.”

“In front of the picture window in the living room?”

“Yes. Everything looks so beautiful.”

“Cas, you’re standing in front of the picture window in the living room, naked, with a boner. Can you see anything wrong with this?”

“Not really. Mrs. Fergus looked shocked though.”

Dean was pulling money out of his pocket to pay for everything, grabbing the bags and running to the car.

“Sweetheart, could you do me a favor? Please? Walk over and close the curtains.”

“I really don’t want to, Dean”

“Oh, please, angel, just for me?”

“Fine, Dean.” Cas sounded a little huffy. “My cock is throbbing. Will you be home soon?”

Dean was starting the car. “In five minutes, Cas. I promise.”

There was a short lull. “It’s already been five minutes, Dean.”

“No it hasn't. Cas, I swear. It’s only been like a minute.”

“It was a very long minute, then.”

Dean drove as fast as he safely could, screeched into the driveway and jumped out of his car. He grabbed the bags and glanced up to see Cas, naked as the day he was born, swaying back and forth in front of the picture window. He looked down the street and some kids were walking down the sidewalk.

He ran in the door, threw down the bags and skidded across the living room just in time to close the curtains.

Cas stood there watching him intently.

‘Well, hello there. Certainly took you long enough to get here.”

Dean stood up and grinned at the sight of his beloved husband, naked, hard and baked. 

“Got here as quick as I could, angel.”

He walked up and ran his hand down the length of Cas’ cock as he kissed him.

“Ummm…” Cas began to thrust his cock into Dean’s hand. Breaking the kiss, he mumbled, “You’ve still got your pants on. Why do you still have your pants on?”

Dean smiled. “My mistake. Come on, you goofy thing, let’s go to the bedroom.”

Cas whined, “But it’s such a long way away from here. Why can’t I just fuck you here?”

Dean led Cas by the hand. “You and I both hate rug burn, remember?”

They got to the bedroom and Dean led Cas to the bed. Cas laid down on the bed.

“You still have your pants on, Dean. You don’t take direction very well, do you?”

Dean hurried to unbutton his jeans. “I’ve been told that, yeah.”

Dean unzipped his jeans and pulled them down, taking off his shoes and socks, then stepping out of them.

“Oh you have on your bear boxers. I love those.” Cas grinned at him with unfocused eyes.

“Rawr.” 

Cas looked down at his cock. “I believe this is the longest I’ve ever had an erection. How long has it been, do you think?”

Dean chuckled. “I’m not sure, angel, but at least a half an hour.”

“It feels like five. It’s beginning to hurt, actually.”

Dean whipped off his shirt and yanked down the bear boxers and got in next to Cas.

Cas crawled over him. He kissed Dean’s throat and then pulled back, looking intently at his chest.

“I love your freckles. I once tried to count them all, but kept getting lost somewhere around two hundred because you wouldn’t hold still.”

“Sorry, angel.”

Cas touched a freckle. “ One… two…”

Dean pulled his face up. “I thought you wanted to fuck me.”

Cas’ face lit up. “Oh what a wonderful idea! Let’s do that!”

Dean lifted his legs in the air. “I’m right here for the taking.”

That seemed to get Cas back on track. He grabbed the lube and lubed up his fingers, then pushed one into Dean.

Dean moaned, “Oh yeah, angel, that’s the way…”

Twenty minutes later, Cas had four fingers in Dean and was finger fucking him with a huge smile on his face.

“God damn it Cas, I’m ready! I’m open, I’m more than fucking ready and please fuck me!”

“But Dean,” Cas whined, “this is so much fun!”

Dean lifted himself up on his elbows and glared at Cas. “It isn’t for me, not anymore. I need your cock, Cas,  _ now _ .”

“Wow, when did you get to be so bossy?” Cas yanked his fingers out and Dean heaved a big sigh of relief.

Cas slid his cock into Dean and Dean pushed back against him, desperate to get every inch inside him.

“Oh. Dean, you were right, this is better…”

“Hell yeah, baby. Fuck me hard, please, Cas… I need it.”

Cas got on task with no more problems. He pulled back, all the way out, slapped Dean’s hole a couple of times with his cock and then shoved back in. He began to set a hard pace, grabbing Dean by the calves and going at it hard and fast.

Dean was moaning and had Cas by the forearms, just holding on for dear life.

“Oh yeah, angel, so good… just like that…’

Cas moved just a little and began to rub along Dean’s prostate with every thrust. Dean groaned and pushed back, just needing that little bit more.

Cas let go of Dean’s legs, leaned over and kissed him, all tongue and wet and messy. “Make yourself cum for me baby,” He growled in Dean’s ear.   
Dean grabbed his cock and began to run his hand up and down the shaft in rhythm to Cas’ thrusts and with in moments, was coming.    
“Oh fuck, Cas…”

Cas smiled at the sight. He was free to chase his own orgasm now.

Cas had staying power on a regular day, but stoned? He was a powerhouse. He fucked in and out of Dean hard, then pulled out, flipped Dean on to his hands and knees and thrust back in. 

He kissed Dean’s spine, holding onto Dean’s hips with a grip that was sure to leave bruises. He pulled Dean back against every push in.

Dean was grunting, moaning and saying Cas’ name over and over. He clenched down on Cas’ cock, trying to help Cas get there.

“Fuck, Dean, you’re so fucking hot. I love to fuck you… I love you…”

Dean turned his head to look at Cas. “I love you too, angel. Come on, cum for me…”

Cas thrust in wildly a few times and then held. He threw his head back and groaned, shooting cum inside Dean. He felt like it was never going to end. 

When it did, he sat back and pulled his cock out of Dean and watched his cum roll back out. He ran the head of his cock around in it and then pushed back inside Dean.

Dean moaned and pushed back. Cas lazily fucked in and out until he finally was too soft. 

He pulled out and laid down next to a panting Dean.

“Jesus fuck, Cas. We need to get you high more often.”

Cas caught his breath, then smiled at Dean. “This was enjoyable.”

Dean chuckled. “Well, yeah, all except for the part where you almost flashed the kids from down the street.”

Cas looked concerned. “Oh lord, I  _ did _ flash Mrs. Fergus.”

Dean laughed. “Yeah, well that probably was the highlight of her day. I wouldn’t worry too much about her.”

Dean went and cleaned off, and brought a wet cloth back to Cas, who mopped off. They laid back down, Dean with his head on Cas’ shoulder and Cas with an arm around him.

Cas got a far away look on his face. “Did you get all the munchies I asked for?”

Dean sat up. “Fuck! Yeah, I did, but I left everything on the living room floor. I bet the ice cream is soup now.”

Cas grinned. “Well, only one way to find out!”

The ice cream was pretty soft but still edible. Cas sat naked on the floor, cross legged, and Dean brought him a spoon. Then he went to microwave the pizza rolls.

Cas ate ice cream out of the carton and Dean ate pizza rolls and they watched a movie on Netflix.

When it was over, Cas threw the rest of the ice cream in the trash. “So, where did you get that weed from? Any chance of getting any more?”

Dean grinned at him. “Got it from Benny, about a year ago. I bet he can hook us up if you want to smoke again sometime.”

“I do, but this time, I think it’s best if you are home. I’m safer with you than stoned on my own, I think.”

Dean kissed him. “Still worried about old lady Fergus? I’m telling you, there’s nothing to worry about.”

And true enough, the next time Cas saw Mrs. Fergus, he smiled at her. “Hello, Mrs. Fergus.”

And she blushed and giggled and turned away. 

Dean elbowed Cas in the side, mouthing, ‘See? I told you!’

Cas nodded and grabbed Dean’s hand, pulling him close. He whispered in his husband's ear,

“Why don’t you give Benny a call?” 

 


End file.
